The Inhumans
by Naasad
Summary: Luke pays a surprise visit to his son on Wild Horse Island and runs into some old... friends. The outcome is the embodiment of all his worst fears.
1. Chapter 1

Luke swung his carry-on over his shoulder as he walked towards the taxi bay. His jaw twitched in his version of a small smile. It would be good to see his boy again, he thought as he waved one down.

"Where to, sir?" the driver chirped.

"'Iolani Ranch," Luke said.

"Out to see old man Kealoha?"

Luke shook his head. "My son works for him, and I was just over in Honolulu for business."

The driver grinned. "Well, then, Mr Ely, welcome to Moko Liu Hihiu."

The driver pulled to the side of the road. "Sorry to leave you to walk so far, but Jonah doesn't exactly like foreign vehicles on his driveway," he said, keeping that impeccable smile.

Luke nodded his thanks and handed over the charge that showed on the meter before heading up the long drive. As he approached the main house, he recognized his son's broad shoulders. Kit stood with his back to him, speaking to a young Hawai'ian man who wore a wide-brimmed hat seemingly made of leaves. The young man noticed him and reached for his shotgun.

Kit noticed and turned around, then laughed. "Aloha, Dad!"

Luke smiled and put a hand on his son's shoulder - his version of an ecstatic hug. Kit returned the gesture.

The young man looked between them, obviously seeing the similarities, then held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr Ely. Cade."

Luke shook the proferred hand. "Luke," he said simply. "There hasn't been a Mr Ely in the family ever."

Cade nodded.

Suddenly, there was a shout.

Luke looked up to see two horsemen swiftly approaching. He squinted, trying to place the one that looked familiar.

One dismounted as the horse ran by. The animal pranced nervously, and the rider inserted himself between Kit and his father, clearly hostile.

Luke blinked as recognition set in. "Kimo."

Kimo held his arms at his sides and bared his teeth. "Luke," he spat.

Kit glanced between the two, startling when Jonah snatched Cade's shotgun out of his hands, cocked it, and pointed it at his father. "Whoa!" Kit snapped. "What's going on?"

No answers were forth coming.

"Dad?"

Luke shook his head, simply glaring at the gun pointed in his direction. He twisted his wrist as if holding a knife, and Kimo shoved him violently, knocking him back a few steps.

"Kimo!" someone snapped.

Kit looked up to see his girlfriend walking out of Sun House, Cathy right behind her.

Cricket looked furious. "Back away."

Luke tensed even more. "Both of you, then." He glanced at Kit. "Something tells me it's not a coincidence."

Kimo practically growled. "What do you think?"

Cricket was in Kimo's face in a flash. "Back down, or walk away."

Kimo glared at the petite young woman.

"NOW, Kimo."

Kimo huffed angrily, caught his horse, and rode away.

Cricket turned to Luke. "What are you doing here?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "I'm not allowed to pay my son a surprise visit?"

Cricket glanced at Kit, then nodded. "Kimo and I will get out of your hair, then." She turned to Jonah. "That okay?"

Jonah glared at Luke. "Haole better pull his weight."

The shock on Kit's face was palpable. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Cricket let out a shrill, two-note whistle. "Ask your dad. It's his place to tell you," she told Kit as she kissed him. "I'll see you later, Kuu'ipo."

After Kimo and Cricket left, Jonah relaxed somewhat, handing Cade his gun. He stared at Luke for a while - the two men in a contest of will. Finally, the Kealoha patriarch jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "Bunkhouse is that way. Kit will show you around. Cade, come inside."

As Cade and Jonah walked up the porch steps, Luke turned with a parting shot. "I'm sure you can understand my reasons." He gestured to Cade, while clearing speaking to Jonah.

Jonah shook his head. "There's no excuse. The only reason you're on my land right now is because I'd prefer you where I can keep an eye on you."

Luke shook his head and turned down the path, adjusting his bag.

"Dad?" Kit asked, almost pleading.

"Not now," Luke snapped, uncharacteristically angry.

 _ **A/N: So, first chapter! What do you guys think? If you don't mind spoilers, take a look at the character drabbles for this fanfic. I think it's the only other fic in this crossover category.**_

 _ **Namarië!**_

 _ **~River**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So?"

Luke shot his son a glare.

Kit shrugged, arms crossed. "Clearly, the three of you know each other. And I have never seen Kimo truly hate anyone, so what happened?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about. It's all in the past."

Kit raised an eyebrow. "One day, I'm hoping to marry Cricket. Family reunions will be wonderful."

Luke sighed and tossed his bag on the bunk. "We used to work together."

"Work together? They've lived on this island their entire lives!"

"Have they?" Luke turned a steady gaze on his son. "Have they, Christopher?"

Kit frowned at the full name and turned on his heel, cell phone already in hand.

It took two rings of the phone for Cricket to pick up. "Did he tell you?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"No," Kit said.

Cricket sighed.

"He said you worked together before."

"Yes."

"You said you lived here your entire life."

"Kit - "

"The truth, please."

Cricket sighed again, mentally phrasing her answer. "I was born here, I want to die here, but, yes, I have lived elsewhere."

Kit bit his lip, thinking furiously. "What did you do?"

"Kit - "

"If you tell my it's his place to say, so help me - !"

"I wasn't going to say that," Cricket snapped. "Chill out." She was silent for a moment, then chuckled drily. "I can't believe I just told you to chill." She sighed. "Do you remember SHIELD?"

"That government agency that collapsed when I was twelve?"

"Uh, no, we - we didn't collapse. We got infiltrated and had to do some covert house cleaning."

Kit exhaled sharply. "Alright. You, Kimo, and my dad. And Jonah?"

"He was retired by then. I really shouldn't be telling you this."

"What? Do you have to kill me, now?"

Cricket was disturbingly silent.

"Seriously - !"

"Well..." Cricket groaned in frustration. "If I told you, we'd have to bring you in. If we brought you in, your dad would kill us. If your dad killed us, our boss would have to kill him. Once our boss killed him, your grandpa would tear us all apart."

"My grandfather? Grandpa Mac? He was a SHIELD agent, too?" Kit asked in disbelief.

Cricket struggled for words. "No. But you really shouldn't underestimate him."

Kit fell silent, trying to process everything.

"Look, Kit, your dad's already going to try to kill me for even coming near you. If you want more answers, you're going to have to ask him directly."

"And what do I ask him?"

"Terrigen," Cricket answered immediately. "Ask him about Terrigen. And if his eyes turn blue, please try to stop him from murdering me. He could destroy the entire island if he wanted to, and I know this will be hard for you to believe, but he wouldn't care."

"What do you mean he wouldn't care?" Kit demanded.

"Look, just ask him about the Terrigen, and keep him calm. He's already killed innocents before, but he won't touch a hair on your head. You're one of only eight people he genuinely cares about. I have to go." With that, Cricket disconnected the call.

Kit glared at the phone as he walked back to the bunkhouse, a whole interrogation planned out in his mind.

Of all the scenarios playing in his head, his son asking him about Terrigen was not what Luke expected after Kit returned from calling Cricket. There was a familiar burning behind his eyes, and he ducked his head so Kit wouldn't see.

The younger Ely flinched, though.

Luke sighed, keeping his eyes closed. "It's an alien element."

"Alien, like...?"

"Like aliens from outer space." Luke shrugged. "In this case, the Kree. Governments and organizations all over the world are after it."

Kit nodded as if it made perfect sense. "And why is it important?"

"Because of what it does."

"What does it do?"

"It kills whoever touches it."

"Dad." There was a strong note of warning in Kit's voice.

"And it can be weaponized. But that's not the worse part."

"There's worse?"

Luke motioned to the bunk across from him. "You might want to sit down."

Kit hesitated, then sat. "Okay."

Luke sighed and leaned forward. "It interacts with Kree DNA in humans to create supersoldiers."

"Alien DNA?" Kit asked, staring like Luke was crazy.

Luke shrugged. "It's in the Bible. Genesis 6:2. Most people think the 'sons of God' are angels, or even demons. What do you think would've looked like angels to a primitive culture? Maybe aliens with technology millennia ahead of us and blue skin."

Kit sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"You have your girlfriend to thank for that little fact. It was how she explained it to me."

Kit shot him a look. "And why was she explaining it to you?"

Luke shook his head. "Because, as it turns out, our genes happen to have some Kree in them."

Kit gaped for a moment, then recovered. "So, then. You've all been lying to me since I was born."

"Your mother doesn't know."

Kit nodded, completely tense. "What can you do?"

"What?"

"I'm assuming that you've come into contact with this... Terrigen. So what can you do?"

Luke nodded. "I can create Terrigen. I'm the only one who can do it. I'm the most wanted Inhuman on the planet. Which is why I left SHIELD. Terrorists would try to find you all, and I wouldn't be there to protect you."

"You call yourselves Inhumans?"

"Not human. Not alien."

Kit nodded. "Um... Cricket said you've killed people."

"Comes with the job." Luke shrugged.

"Innocent people?"

Luke looked completely surprised. "No. We never - No casualties. It's practically our code. Not even they're necessary. We will always find another way."

"Then why did she say that? Why do Kimo and Jonah hate you?" Kit demanded, crossing his arms.

Luke shook his head. "I... have no idea."

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the exposition. The action should pick up by the next update or two.**_

 _ **Please review! But, remember, this story is my baby.**_

 _ **DON'T KILL THE BABY**_

 _ **IT'S NOT NICE TO KILL THE BABY**_

 _ **Namarië!**_

 _ **~River**_


	3. Chapter 3

Luke woke up early the next morning, and it took him a little while to remember where he was. He sat up in the bunk, and turned toward the kitchenette in the bunkhouse to see Kit already up, his Stetson firmly crammed on his head as he shaved over the sink. "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know," Kit answered. "What do aliens eat?"

Luke rolled his eyes and smacked Kit upside the head as he crossed to the fridge. "Very funny."

"Breakfast is up at Sun House. Jonah sent Cade to invite us about a half hour ago."

Luke glanced over at the clock, which showed 5:00am. "You let me sleep in."

Kit shrugged. "What with jet lag and the welcome you got last night, I thought you could use it."

Luke nodded and began getting ready.

Five minutes later, the two Elys walked up to Sun House.

Jonah cast Luke a wry glance as he opened the door, and both Kit and Luke noticed the gun now strapped to his thigh. Cathy, however, pushed Jonah away and took his place. "Welcome, Luke. I don't think we were properly introduced yesterday. I'm Cathy. Come in, come in. We're having breakfast on the lanai."

Luke carefully watched as Kit took off his boots, and made sure to do the same.

On the verandah, Darby, Megan, and Cade waited, thankfully weaponless. Luke and Kit sat down at the table, and after everyone was seated, they dug in. Other than the older man's occasional glares, breakfast was welcomingly quiet and inhostile.

Until Cricket and Kimo crashed through the door, urgency written all over the faces.

Jonah was immediately on his feet. "I thought you were taking a break."

Cricket glared at Kimo. "Daisy's coming."

Kimo shrugged, his expression clearly reading "What did I do?"

Luke glared at his plate.

"She needs a place to land."

Jonah nodded. "Alright. Cade, Kit, come help me move the yearlings."

"Kimo, go with them," Cricket ordered.

"What - !?"

"GO," Cricket snapped.

"What color?" Jonah asked, pulling a suspicious looking bag from the coat closet.

"Yellow," Cricket answered, not missing a beat. "Neighbors?"

Jonah raised an eyebrow. "It's yellow smoke."

"I'm more worried about the Quinjet - Pani knows to keep it cloaked in civilian areas, but the engines are still going to make noise."

Jonah shrugged. "They're either gone or hippies."

Cricket blinked, then nodded. "Alright."

Kit frowned. "I'm sorry, did you say Pani?"

"Wait." Luke held up a hand. "Kit's friend Pani, from the rodeo, is our Pani?"

"Not yours," Kimo growled.

"Lawa!" Cricket snapped. "Get going." As Kimo left, she turned to Luke. "Yes. And Dallas is one of ours, too."

"Wyatt Forster's foreman?" Luke sighed and ran a hand down his face. "That makes sense."

"They're...," Kit made a vague gesture.

"Inhumans." Cricket nodded. "Dallas is a telepath; you never met him, Luke, so it was easy for him to hide in plain sight. Kit, you and Pani can talk when the team gets here."

"The entire team?" Luke asked.

"Daisy, Pani, Lincoln, and Angel," Cricket counted off on her fingers. "And, in case you were wondering, yes, they hate you as much as Kimo does."

"Why?" Luke asked.

Cricket's eyes smoldered, and she darted forward faster than the eye could see, dragging Luke across the table. "You know why." She nearly threw him away from her, and stalked off.

Luke cleared his throat, rubbing his collar. "Well, so much for having an ally."

"I'm going to kill you two." The petite woman who walked off the jet certainly didn't look like the commander of an alien army, but there was no doubt in Kit's mind that she could follow through on her threat.

Cricket jabbed a thumb at Kimo. "Kill him. He's the one who brought attention to us."

"Kill him." Kimo nodded at Luke. "He's the traitor."

Daisy gave Kimo a stern look. "There's no proof."

"Proof enough for me."

"Then it's good you're not in command." Daisy turned to Luke. "Sorry about all of this."

"Proof of what?" Luke demanded.

"Oh, I don't know," Kimo growled. His eyes turned silver, and Kit swore his teeth grew pointed. "Maybe the classified intelligence that went missing conveniently the night you disappeared! The intelligence that got Mack killed!"

"Mack's dead?" Luke looked completely shocked.

"See?" Cricket pointed out. "He didn't know."

"Means nothing," Kimo snarled.

"Why don't you just move along, Rover?" Jonah asked.

Kimo whipped around so fast it hurt the eyes to watch, falling on all fours as his joints bent backward to accommodate a new form. The large red wolf that took his place was an instinct - a killing machine.

"Kimo!" Cricket snapped her fingers sharply, and the wolf turned to her. "Ha'alele ia hope, maopopo? Hele!"

Kimo snorted and skulked away.

Everyone present sighed in relief.

"What the hell was that?" Megan demanded, voice low.

Cricket turned to her. "Ever wonder why he's so happy all the time, then turns absolutely nasty whenever his pack is threatened?

"His pack?" Cathy asked.

Cricket shrugged. "He's adopted all of you. Just remember that he's not exactly tame. Jonah."

Jonah rolled his eyes.

Daisy cleared her throat. "Alright, you all. Let's get back to the business at hand."

"Were you followed?" Luke asked.

Daisy shook her head. "We had some missile-avoiding to do - "

"But I took care of that." Pani Haukea climbed out of the Quinjet and immediately walked over to Kit and embraced him. "Aloha, amigo," he said, winking.

Kit chuckled. "Hey, Pani. What's up?"

Pani shrugged and looked over his shoulder at the plane. "Nothing much out of the ordinary. You?"

Kit glanced around at the motley crew gathered in front of the Quinjet. "Whole world's upside down."

"Well." Pani glanced at Luke. "We all told your dad to tell you, but he didn't want to 'burden them like my dad did me'." His impression was spot on, and Kit couldn't help but chuckle.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well done, Pani. Well done."

Pani made no response, but his silence was very indicative of how he felt.

Luke threw his arms up in the air in frustration, the equivalent of a tantrum from him.

Daisy glanced around at everyone gathered. "Let's take this inside."

 _ **A/N: The thot plickens. ;P**_

 _ **As for what Cricket said to Kimo, I used an online translator, so I don't know how accurate it is, but it's supposed to be "Leave him alone, understand? Go!" And Lawa is "enough".**_

 _ **Now what do you think will happen next?**_

 _ **Namarië!**_

 _ **~River**_


	4. Chapter 4

Luke crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as Daisy took the floor in Jonah's living room.

"Alright," the commanding agent started, "I don't care who did what. What are we going to do now?"

"Hopefully, butt back out of my life," Luke muttered.

Daisy glanced at him. "Not an option. You can't protect your son when he's thousands of miles away, so we might as well."

"Wait." Kit held up a hand. "Why exactly do I need protecting?"

"Because they'd use you to get to me," Luke answered.

"Well, why can't you just make me one of you and train me to protect myself? I have the right genes, yeah?"

Daisy and Cricket shared a look, and Cricket nodded.

Luke was livid. "You tested him?"

Cricket shrugged. "Stole some blood samples from the hospital before HYDRA could. Something you should've thought of. I oversaw the operation from the ground, and then, yes, we tested all your boys."

"And?"

"All of them have the Kree gene sets needed for a positive reaction to Terrigen. All except the youngest."

Kit raised an eyebrow. "Jake?"

Cricket nodded. "So, congratulations, Luke. One of your kids is human."

Luke rolled his eyes. "They're all human. And they're all going to stay human."

"And what if they didn't want to?" Cricket shot back. "Kit just suggested himself undergo the transition."

"Okay, you two." Daisy's quiet words instantly shut the two up. "Luke, your children are adults. No SHIELD agent will tell them what they are with my knowledge, but once they know, it's their decision. Cricket, there's no need to be nasty."

Neither Inhuman made any response.

Daisy shook her head. "Kit, what do you want to do?"

Luke shot his son a look, but Kit ignored it. "Can Jonah spare me?"

Jonah nodded. "It would be nice if Kimo could stick around a little longer. Kimo or Pani."

"I can loan you both," Daisy agreed.

"And," Kit continued, "once I'm finished training, I can go back to my life?"

Daisy nodded. "I would hate to lost another Ely, but if that's what you want, then, yes."

Kit stared at his hands for a moment, then nodded. "I think that would be best."

Cricket seemed proud at that statement, but Luke's face darkened in anger. His eyes flashed blue, and he quickly turned and walked away onto the lanai. Squinting, he peered at the horizon, trying to make out the movement he saw. Below him, a very human Kimo climbed up to Sun House, then turned, leaning forward and trying to make out the noise he was hearing.

"Choppers!" Kimo shouted.

Cricket was at Luke's side in an instant, binoculars in hand. "Damn," she cursed. "HYDRA finally put their brains together and found us."

Luke muttered several more colorful curses under his breath.

With one giant leap, Kimo snagged the banister of the lanai and pulled himself over. "Daisy!"

Daisy held out a hand and Kit watched in awe as one of the helicopters literally vibrated itself to pieces. The remaining birds hovered near the ground, unleashing troops from their bellies before flying out of range.

Everyone glanced at Luke, waiting for some sort of signal.

Luke sighed, then let his eyes turn before leading the charge down into the valley to meet the insurgents.

They met halfway in a writhing mass of metal and screams. The first thing Kit noticed was that the intruders had guns. The second thing was that Kimo was a wolf again. Pani reached into his deep pockets and started handing out slim pistols with glowing blue accents.

"Night-Night Guns," the rodeoteer explained. "Hit them anywhere. It'll paralyze them long enough for Kimo to take care of them."

"And by Kimo take care of them," Darby said, "you mean...?"

Pani grinned almost ferally."Eat them."

Darby shook her head.

"This is kill or be killed, keiki. We don't want you here - we don't want you seeing all this and growing up too fast. But you're here anyway, and we sure as hell aren't gonna leave you defenseless."

Megan reached in front of her friend and gingerly took the gun.

Pani nodded. "Good, good, Mekana. Point and shoot. One bullet at a time. Don't close your eyes - not even one of them."

Darby swallowed nervously, but took the gun. Kit put a hand on her shoulder as he took his own gun. "I'll keep them with me," he promised Pani.

Pani nodded. "Good." He grinned then, and his skin turned to metal.

Cade snatched his rifle, and Megan pointed her weapon at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys." Pani chuckled. "I'm on your side. Now let's go kick HYDRA butt."

Battle wasn't anything like Kit would've expected. He did his best to keep his gun steady and just point and shoot. The insurgents dropped as soon as they were hit, then there was a vicious ball of muddy fur tearing at their throats. Megan's hands shook as she fired and Darby just stared in horror, while Cade used his shotgun to devastating effect. Too soon, they ran out of bullets. Kit stood up from where he was crouching on the cliff face and peered out, watching his father.

Luke was a whirlwind of fury. He held knives in his hands made of terrigen and everyone they touched, they turned to stone. No one could touch him, but the others were becoming overwhelmed. Daisy gave a signal, then, and Luke stood still. A spiralling mist slowly enveloped the valley, sending out horrified cries. A stray HYDRA soldier tried to climb the embankment to safety, clawing for the ledge where Kit and the others stood. It grabbed Kit's ankle, and in trying to shake it off, the Nevada cowboy fell into the mist.


End file.
